The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Age
by Link the Edgemaster
Summary: Beginning centers around Ocarina of Time's intro, however it is altered. Link's battles have only came to a start as Link learns the soarce of all the horrors that have tormented him, even before his birth...begins with a prologue.
1. Prologue Part 1 The Endless Struggle

"You are fighting a meaningless battle, boy. Do you really think you can accomplish your destiny's goal?" Ganondorf clenched his sword and glanced at Link, scowling in his direction out of hate for him. "Destiny plays no role in this battle. This is only between you and me, nothing more, and I will not accept defeat from the likes of you!" Link tossed his beaten-down Hylian Shield to the ground and charged at Ganondorf with both hands on the Master Sword's hilt, ignoring all of the odds placed against him.  
  
"You fool!" Ganondorf held out his sword in a defensive position and Link, thinking strategically, managed to do a guard break maneuver he learned during his self-training at Kokiri Forest. The maneuver caused the sword to fly out of Ganondorf's grasp, and throw him off-balance. "You have grown old and frail, the Triforce of Power can't save you from that!" Taking advantage of the opportunity, he gashed Ganondorf in the side with the holy blade causing a thin stream of dark red blood to flow out. "Damn you, Link! Damn you and all of the sages!!" Ganondorf used the power in the Triforce of Courage to bring his sword back into hand, and unleash a wave of dark energy at Link to push him at a wall.  
  
Link struggled against the dark energies, but even his might alone couldn't thwart the Triforce of Power, which was now aligned to the darkness. "What do you hope to accomplish by destroying Hyrule? The only thing you'll be aiding is your own destruction, when will you understand?! You already took Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, let her be free!" Ganondorf gave him a cold glare, and snickered under his breath. "Zelda is a key into the future. If she stayed in my grasp, I can eliminate that key. Once I assemble the complete Triforce, the gods will be under my control as slaves for destruction and chaos. Hyrule had betrayed me before, but I will destroy it before it can retaliate again! It shall be vanquished, and the world will be mine for the taking!"  
  
Ganondorf punched Link in the gut, causing him to cough a small amount of blood. Link still gave a small laugh, however. "The Triforce wouldn't exist if Hyrule didn't exist. If Hyrule is gone, so is the Triforce. The Triforce is somewhat of a 'key' to the country itself. You have a fatal flaw in your plan!" He managed to kick Ganondorf away to give himself enough time to break himself free of the darkness and tackle Ganondorf to the wall. "This is the end, you madman!" Link raised his sword and slashed at Ganondorf with all of his might, and Ganondorf's eyes widened. "I won't die this quickly!" He raised his arm to deflect Link's Master Sword from killing him, but in the process, Ganondorf's own left hand was torn off by the ferocity of the strike, his bracer lying in bloodied pieces.  
  
Link kneeled down and picked up the hand, looking at the golden glow radiating within it. "I will take back what you stole." Taking the Master Sword by the blade, he cut into the decrepit hand and pulled the Triforce of Wisdom free from the remains. "Now you can no longer control the Triforce of Courage's elements." Link raised his right fist, and the Triforce of Courage managed to fade into his hand. "Now, I will lead you to your infinite demise, forever!" The Triforce of Wisdom had given Link the knowledge of knowing the sacred technique that had before slain an ancient evil, known as the Kai-Ten-Giri, an ancient attack said to unleash the Master Sword's full potential. Ganondorf simply watched in shock and pain as Link was preparing the attack, which would hopefully end Ganondorf's life, and save Hyrule, nay, the world from utter destruction. 


	2. Prologue Part 2 Time Corruption

The Master Sword had begun to emit a red glow, with the hilt changing shape to increase its strength. Could this be the Master Sword's true form? Link could tell in his mind when the energy was fully restored in the blade when a wave of golden light swarmed the blade, and a slight 'push' in his arms created from the sword itself. Link glanced at Ganondorf, looking pathetic as he was grasping his left arm and breathing heavily, nearly choking on his own blood. "You won't disgrace me like this! Never!" The Triforce of Power shone strongly in Ganondorf's right hand.  
  
Link couldn't help but look in amazement as he tried to control the Master Sword, seeing Ganondorf turn from a man to a hulking beast. The Triforce of Power corrupted him, and now he can no longer return to an original life. He was no longer Ganondorf; he is now to be Ganon, King of Evil. Link raised the Master Sword as Ganon took one of his large spears that came out of his own body. "Banishing blade, Kai-Ten-Giri!" Link said quickly as he ran forward and struck Ganon in the chest with the Master Sword. "You cannot defeat me forever, you are but a mere human! I am an invincible god!" Ganon's body was fading quickly from the strike; it had begun warping his body into the Evil Realm of Hyrule where all of the dangers lie dormant for eternity.  
  
In a last desperation attempt, Ganon took the spear and stabbed Link in the left shoulder with it, pushing him off Ganon and off of the Master Sword. But it was still too late. "I still hold the Triforce of Power! Hah!" Link held his arm in pain as he watched Ganon, seemingly smiling, as he was absorbed into the Realm of darkness. "He's gone, for now..." The Master Sword fell onto the ground with a dull clanking sword, and reverted back to its original form. Trying to pick up the pieces in his mind, he quietly picked up the blade with his right arm and glanced to the door leading into the next chamber.  
  
"Zelda! I'm coming!" He sheathed the Master Sword and put away the Hylian Shield as he half-ran over to the door, trying to not faint from the blood he had lost in the gruesome battle. Putting his cold hand on the door, it opened from the sides and he saw Zelda, already freed from her magical prison. She rushed over to him and already began casting Cure spells. "Link, you're wounded!" she said quickly, but he just gave a half- smile and a shaky thumbs-up. "I think I can live. You don't need to give me a spell either, I think I'll just heal these wounds the old-fashioned way." He lightly brushed her hand aside to stop the spell.  
  
"Link? Is Ganondorf really dead?" Link looked at Zelda with an expression that could tell a thousand words. "..I see. But, no matter what happens, you'll be able to defeat it no matter how many times it comes back!" Finally, Link had stopped seeing simply blood in his eyes, and examined the small room they were in. "Doesn't this place seem to be changing in a way? It's not the same as I've seen it before." She gave a slight gasp as she hesitantly glanced around the room. "You're right! The Tower has become unstable! We need to escape!" Quickly, she managed to use the teleportation spell she taught herself when she was 'Sheik' at the time, and managed to escape back into the Temple of Time.  
  
"Things seem brighter already.." Link stepped down the cold corridor and past the Altar, making his way into the Chamber of Time where the Master Sword originally slept. Zelda was right behind him. "Link..give me the Ocarina and the Triforce of Wisdom..keep Courage, for it can never be used in this dimension to fully assemble the Triforce." Link did as she recommended and sighed. "I lost 7 years of my life..but, I will regain them. Hopefully I didn't screw up the time dimensions while I was here, flowing back and forth through time."  
  
Link quietly unsheathed the Master Sword and stepped up the cold steps to the Pedestal of Time and lodged the Master Sword back into it. A cold beam shot from the ground, enveloping him and transporting him through time 7 years before. After the beams faded, he opened his eyes again. He was back into his child body, but he could still feel a scar where Ganon stabbed him. "Time corruption.." He turned around and stepped outside of the Temple of Time, a million thoughts going through his mind. Should he be happy? Should he be suspicious? Only time would tell in this maddening quest. But for now, he thought he'd give up his life in the forest, and see if he can go live on the Lon Lon Ranch with Talon and Malon. He didn't feel like turning into a Stalfos anytime soon..however, it was strange. A voice seemed to fill his mind while he was talking out of the ancient Temple.  
  
"Time flows, people move, like a rivers flow, it never ends. However, I myself can destroy the river, stopping the flow completely. Everything will belong to me.."  
  
And the voice was far from being Ganondorf's. 


End file.
